Shenangians Continued
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: Second installment of the Shenanigans series. When Ichigo starts messing around with Uryuu, things get a little complicated. T for my potty mouth and suggestions of sex. AU GrimmIchi dabbling in IchiIshi. Done!
1. Correspondence with a Berry pt 1

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. I give thee the second installment of the Shenanigans series. I decided to split Various here, FYI. My friend was getting antsy and wanted the newest installment as soon as possible, so I figured you guys didn't care too much about what I've already written, and more about what I will be writing very soon. Review, please!

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Ichigo x Renji (one-sided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Dear Grimm,

So I'm sitting in my creative writing class when Ryuuken, excuse me,_Ishida-sensei_ told us we all had to write a letter a day for a school week to one person of our choice. He said it would be "ideal if that person wrote back" because then we wouldn't be talking to ourselves. I think, with my multiple personality thing and all, I wouldn't really be talking to _myself_, but Hichigo kinda creeps me out...

Anyways, I thought 'Who better to write to then Grimm?' I mean, we're already professional note passers. If we can get notes to each other behind Kurotsuchi's back, then fully addressed letters will be a piece of cake.

He keeps going on about how we should use different writing techniques. "Try talking in third person. Write a poem. Be _creative._" You know, I never would have been creative in a CREATIVE WRITING CLASS if he hadn't suggested it. I shall humor him.

They fall just right over all of my shoes.  
The wash doesn't fade them from all of their blues.  
Around my hips, they hug me snug and tight,  
And they're always so comfy, even at night.  
The patch on the back is as cute as can be,  
So all of my friends always fail to see  
Why I'm sitting at home with a box of tissues  
Singing my favorite ol' ripped blue jeans blues.

Like it? I find poetry to be very relaxing. Write back soon, okay? I better have a letter in my mail box when I get home. Or an e-mail. Something.

Love,  
Your Berry

--

From: grimmforecast(at)karakurahigh .net  
To: chocolateichigo(at)karakurahigh .net

Did you know that, over time, rocks that were once in continuous layers along strike-slip fault lines can become miles apart? Or that transform boundaries are visible on land as large cracks in Earth's surface? Gosh, science is _fun!_ Gag. I'm thinkin', Berry, that I need to switch out of Earth and Space Science. Why do you get to be in biology or whatever? S'not my fault I fell asleep during the standardized science test. It was just so effin' boring!

Anyhoo, I loved yer poem. I found it to be quite relaxin' as well. I want to reciprocate the loverly gesture, but alas, I suck at poetry. Hm. I will write you a story.

Once upon a time, a badger named Charlie was lost in the forest. He was a wimpy badger, so he was very scared. Charlie said "I will climb this tree and see if I can find a way out." So, Charlie the wimpy badger climbed all the way to the tipy top of the tree and looked around. "Oh, no!" said Charlie. "There are so many trees in every direction."

Suddenly, an eagle swooped down and took Charlie to her nest, where her baby eaglets devoured the wimpy badger.

The End

I should totally be in your creative writing class. It'd be an easy A. Well, my work here is done. Until we write again.

Love ya,  
Grimm


	2. Correspondence with a Berry pt 2

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. Second installation of Ichigo's projectness. Yay.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

From: chocolateichigo(at)karakurahigh .net  
To: grimmforecast(at)karakurahigh .net  
Subject: Day Two lol

Dear Grimmy,

Stories like that are exactly why you got kicked out of creative writing in the first place. Although I must say, it rocked my socks clean off. I especially enjoyed the random eagle and her starving eaglets.

Geez, my dad can ramble. Like anyone in here gives a crap about how to use iMovie. Nobody uses MacBooks. God, Technology is so boring. I wish I hadn't caved to my dad's begging. "I need to know if my lessons are interesting, Ichigo! Help me teach the kiddies!" Just 'cause he teaches the class doesn't mean I have to take it. Actually, most parents _wouldn't_ want their kids to take it. Ishida's not in _his_ dad's class. I'm sure Ryuuken was all "Uryuu, you can't take this class. It would shame me greatly if you did."

Speaking of Ishida, there's a rumor going around that he's with Renji. I think it's pure bull. He would never get with Renji. Ishida thinks he's too good for that. Plus, his father might strangle him. Anyways, somebody saw the two of them here after school last week. All alone. So obviously everyone automatically assumes that they are an item. People are so thick sometimes.

Better write me back faster than I can get myself home.

Lovin' you,  
Ichigo

--

From: grimmforecast(at)karakurahigh .net  
To: chocolateichigo(at)karakurahigh .net  
Subject: Re: Day Two lol

Dear Ichi,

I think yer right about the whole tech class thing. Your dad shouldn't have made ya take his class. Especially if it wasn't what ya wanted to do.

Oh! I talked to Ishida in P.E. today. He launched into this incredibly lengthy lecture about how wrong it is to beat people up, but somewhere in there, he said something along the lines of "I was at school minding my own business when I saw Abarai in the courtyard. He's lucky I left my book bag in Home Ec., or he would've been in well over his head." Hey... He calls practically everyone but me by his/her last name! Probably 'cause he can't pronounce my last name. It _is_ a mouthful. Anyway, there's obviously nothing going on twixt the two. Plus, I saw Renji and Byakuya at the Three Days Grace concert we went to over the weekend. They were pretty much attached at the lips.

What did yer dad say about tomorrow night? I'll be quite pissed if I don't get a "Happy Anniversary" fuck. Let me know so I can make dinner reservations and whatnot. What's yer favorite food? Maybe we could go to that fondue place. Or the cheesecake one. I love cheesecake. I need your input by tomorrow morning, Berry dearest.

I feel I have expressed all my thoughts. Until we write again.

Love ya more,

Grimm


	3. Correspondence with a Berry pt 3

Hiya, dear reader. Third day of letters. I hope y'all are enjoying this. Writing in first person is killing me.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning :MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

From: chocolateichigo(at)karakurahigh .net  
To: grimmforecast(at)karakurahigh .net  
Subject: Happy Anniversary :)

Dear Grimm,

Since I'm not going to school today (for obvious reasons), do you think I'm still obligated to write a letter for Ryuuken's class? I'm gonna write one anyways; I don't want to tick him off.

My dad said tonight was fine. He doesn't care where I sleep as long as I'm safe and fed. I think we should order take-out and watch some sappy movie. I don't need anything fancy. Just being with you'd make me happy. Call me when you get this, by the way. I need to know when you want me to come over. I could hit Blockbuster and the pizza parlor on the way there.

Do you know that your ex is an asshole? I was sitting here, mindin' my own damn business when Ulquiorra IMed me. Look at what he said.

ulquiorrafour: Do you take pleasure in stealing other people's boyfriends, Kurosaki?

ulquiorrafour: First it was Grimmjow, and then Abarai. Can't you be content with just one broken heart, Kurosaki? Do you really need to keep hopping from man to man?

Damn, he pisses me off... Did I really steal you from him? I thought you two had already broken up when I met you. And Renji's back with Byakuya. But I didn't want Renji to begin with. God, he really knows how to get inside your head, huh?

Better write me back soon.

Love you most,  
Ichigo

--

Dear Strawberry,

Do you know how cute you are when you're sleeping? All curled up like a giant cat with your head in my lap. So sweet and innocent and_fuckable_. Aw, I think you're drooling. That's actually really gross... In a good way!

I'm really sorry about Ulquiorra. Technically, we were still going out when I met you, but I had already been planning on breaking up with Ulquiorra. He was cheating on me with Aizen. I met you the night after I found out about it. Something about you clicked with me… Maybe it was the way your eyes lit up at Rukia's joke, or your hair color, or maybe the way your ass moved… Anyway, I dumped Ulquiorra the next day. He had seen us at the club and assumed you were the reason why I broke up with him. And, of course, Aizen's a little slut, and the day after I left Ulquiorra, he started dating Gin. Obviously, he's a little sore with you about the whole thing. Not that it's your fault.

Did that even make sense? Looks like just a bunch of rambling. I'm so tired, I can't even think straight. I don't want to fall asleep, though. I just want to watch you.

Ahh, that's ironic. "Awake" is playing on the radio.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't want to miss anything.  
I don't want to miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe;  
I'll give you my heart on a string.  
I just don't want to miss anything._

I love you, Ichigo. Until we write again.

Love you mosterest,  
Grimm


	4. Correspondence with a Berry pt 4

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. Deeply apologize about the wait. My whole writer's block thing... Not fun. Ah, well. Here you go.

Pairings: Ichgio x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Dear Grimm,

Ulquiorra's actions aren't your fault. You don't have to be sorry about it. I wasn't blaming you. I was just venting. I can't believe he had to deal with all that crap, though. I kinda feel bad for him. I'd be pissed, too, if my boyfriend broke up with me, and then my "mistress" (ha ha) started dating some other guy. Aizen's such a jackass to Ulquiorra. I mean, he's obviously trying to do whatever he can to get Aizen back, and he just waves Ulquiorra off like a mosquito. That must really get under his skin...

Hah, did you hear that? Byakuya thinks I'm taking notes. Does he honestly believe anybody pays attention in History? I think somebody needs a reality check. Even Renji's bored out of his skull, and he loves "history." -coughbyakuyacough-

What the hell happened with them, anyways? One minute, Renji's freaking_kissing_ me, and the next thing I know, he and Byakuya are all lovey dovey. Did I miss somethin' here?

Write me back soon... I'm really curious now.

Love you most x infinity,

Ichigo

(P.S. Sorry about throwing this at the back of your head. It's the only way to get your attention when you fall asleep in class.)

--

Dear Berry,

I was tired. Why did you have to wake me up? You know I didn't sleep last night. I'm surprised you can keep your eyes open. You got more sleep than I did, but still... I'm lucky I can walk with the amount of sleep I got last night. Which would be pretty much be none.

Nobody_really_ knows what the hell went down 'tween Renji and Byakuya. There are theories, though. You know how Renji was absent last Friday? And we had a sub in Byakuya's class? And right after that, Renji and Byakuya were back together? That is obviously what happened. So you didn't really miss anything. You just didn't exactly pick up on it.

Oh, dude. My dream just came back to me... We fucked on my grandma's bed... And I got pregnant... Which is weird considering the fact that I'm male. I'm glad you woke me up. I was starting to have food cravings in my sleep. Not a good combination. 'Specially not when there are bean burritos in the cafeteria. That definitely would have been bad. I sleepwalk when I'm hungry.

Ahh... Bell's gonna ring. Until we write again.

Love you most x infinity _plus 1_,

Grimmjow


	5. Correspondence with a Berry pt 5

Hiya, dear reader. Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter. I was really getting tired of writing in first person. I'm glad that's over with. Puh-lease review.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Dear Grimm,

Wow. It's the last day of letters already. I'm almost sad to see the end of this project... Okay, no. Not really.

Your dream was quite... interesting. You are very lucky I woke you up. Byakuya might have strangled you if you just got up and left his class. And he would have noticed that you fell asleep. Geez. You would have been dead meat on a stick.

Karin and Yuzu want me to take them to that circus carnival... fair... festival... thing... that's in town next week. I figured we could go Thursday 'cause we get out of school early. If you don't have anything better to do that day, would you like to tag along? I know you don't approve of the whole circus animals idea, but we don't have to go in there if you don't want us to... I checked, though, and they don't have any tigers. Oh, and Yuzu would really enjoy it if you came. She loves having you around.

Write me back soon. I gotta turn this in to Ryuuken by the end of the day.

Love you most x infinity squared,

Ichigo

--

Dear Ichi,

Oh, crap. You are very right. I would have been dead. Thank you so much for sparing my life... Byakuya's wrath is one to fear.

I would love to attend the "circus carnival fair festival thing" with you and your sisters. Your family is very amusing to hang out with. I'm very flattered that Yuzu likes being around me, too.

I think I might be able to deal with the circus. I don't want to go in there if I don't have to, 'cause circuses give me the creeps, but if one of you guys wants to go, I'll go. I'm a brave guy; I can handle the circus. Are we gonna go right after school, or are we gonna wait around, or is there some other plan...?

I just realized that Ryuuken is actually going to read all of our letters. That's a comforting thought. This is in the top ten things you don't need your teacher knowing. I feel bad for you. I'm glad I don't have his class anymore. Don't let him blackmail you with this...

Goodbye for now, Ichigo... I guess we won't be writing like this again. Until I see you at lunch.

Love you most x infinity to the infinitieth power (I win),

Grimm

**Letter Writing Rubric**

Mon's letters: 10/10

Tues's letters: 10/10

Wed's letters: 10/10

Thurs's letters: 10/10

Fri's letters: 10/10

Creativity: 20/25

Techniques: 15/25

TOTAL SCORE: 85/100

Teacher's Notes: The letters were mostly gossip and plans, but I can't expect much more from teenagers. The writing itself was good, aside from grammar and spelling issues. Ichigo should use more writing techniques and also needs to stop doing his homework in other classes.

Ryuuken Ishida


	6. The Circus Carnival Fair Festival

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. This chapter amuses me. It's the longest one I've ever written in one part. I'm also ecstatic that I got to write in third person again. Yay me. Reviews please. Kthnx

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

-- Scene/Time change

* * *

"Hell, Berry. I didn't know there'd be so much crap here." Grimmjow's eyes were wide in awe of the myriad of rides, games, and people.

"Watch your mouth, Grimm." Ichigo lightly squeezed Grimmjow's hand. "My sisters don't need to hear that." He looked around. "Where did they go, anyways?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen them since we got here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "We'd better find them before they get themselves into trouble."

--

Yuzu stopped walking. "Something's missing." She tilted her head to the side. "Where's Onii-chan?"

Karin looked over her shoulder. "Who cares? Now we're free!" She started to walk again.

"Karin! We have to find him." Yuzu grabbed hold of her sister's arm. "Who knows what might happen to him if he has to wander this place all by himself!"

Karin shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Grimmjow's with him. He can take care of Ichigo."

Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. That might be worse. What if they get into trouble?" She looked around as if she expected to see Ichigo and Grimmjow in handcuffs. "We have to stop the two of them from doing something stupid."

"Aw, come on!" Karin sighed. "Ichigo always has to ruin my fun."

--

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo had his hands cupped around his mouth, much like a megaphone. He dropped them to his sides. "Where could they be?"

"Mmph thngh inth—" Grimmjow swallowed the large hunk of soft pretzel he had been trying to talk through. "Maybe they're in the circus."

Ichigo turned to face the tent; it could be seen from almost everywhere within a mile or so radius. "That's a good idea. Let's go check it out."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Uh... Why don't you check it out, and I can, er, look around the outside?"

Ichigo glanced back at Grimmjow. "You don't have to go inside, but if you're not going in, stay by the entrance." He smiled. "I don't want to lose you, too."

--

Karin squinted into the distance, the many faces clouding out the one she thought she saw. "Uryuu?" As though he heard her quiet call, Uryuu's face broke through the crowd. Karin jumped up and down, waving her arms. "Uryuu! Over here!"

This time, Uryuu really did hear Karin's call and fought his way through the throng of people to get to her. "Karin! What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. Yuzu's in the bathroom." Karin pointed to the "Ladies" sign above a blue door to their right. "Oh, and Ichigo's here, too."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "Is he in the bathroom, too?"

"Nah. We lost him when we got here." Karin rolled her eyes. "He's roaming the park with Grimmjow."

"Ah." Uryuu nodded. "Aren't you two going to look for him?"

Karin sighed. "We were looking for him, but Yuzu _had_ to get an extra-jumbo slushie. The guy gave it to her for free. Good thing, too, 'cause Ichigo has all the money." She paused. "Why are you here?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your brother and I are partners for a project in Advanced Home Ec. He said we could start today, but when I went to your house, I found that he was gone. Your father told me he was here, so I'm looking for him."

"Why?" Yuzu appeared next to Karin from apparently nowhere. "He obviously can't do the project today."

Uryuu smirked. "Exactly. That's why I need to smack him."

--

Ichigo's mouth hung open. The circus wasn't showing yet, but there were people already gathered in the bleachers. A lot of people. In a lot of bleachers.

"Catchin' flies, Ichigo?" Gin was standing in front of Ichigo. hand-in-hand with Aizen.

Ichigo snapped from his daze. "No. I was looking for my sisters, but I doubt that I can find them in this crowd."

A smile danced on Aizen's lips. "Would you like a little help finding them?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great."

Aizen turned to face the majority of the circus tent. "Excuse me!" His voice overpowered all others, and in a matter of seconds, the audience was completely silent. "I'm looking for—" He looked at Ichigo. "What are their names?"

"Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo whispered.

Aizen returned his gaze back to the circus-goers. "Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." His booming voice reached every corner of the tent. "Are they here?"

A ripple of quiet questions passed through the sea of people, but no one could find the girls.

"Sorry for bothering you. You may return to your previous activities. "Aizen's voice lowered to a normal volume. "They're not here."

Ichigo tried to smile. "Thanks anyway. That saved me a lot of time."

"No problem." Aizen took hold of Gin's hand. "Good luck finding them."

Ichigo sighed. "Forget luck. I'll need an effing miracle."

--

Grimmjow leaned against the ticket booth, waiting for Ichigo to come out of the tent. He had been passing the time by chatting with the ticket guy, but that didn't last long. He left only a few minutes after Grimmjow struck up a conversation because the show sold out. He closed his eyes.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Grimmjow eyes flew open to find Uryuu's face inches away from his own. He flinched, and his head hit the booth. "Shit! That hurt."

Uryuu stepped back. "Watch your mouth. Innocent ears are around."

"Ah.. That's gonna leave a mark." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "Your ears are not innocent."

"That's true." Uryuu stepped to the side to reveal Karin and Yuzu. "But theirs are."

"Oh." Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Oh! Ichigo's looking for you two! Where have you been?"

Karin stepped towards Grimmjow. "Where have we been? Looking for you! Where have _you_ been?"

Grimmjow counted off on his fingers. "All the lines for every ride, all the games and booths and food stands, and now here. Ichigo's inside the tent."

"No, I'm not." Ichigo came slinking out of the entrance to the tent. He looked at the group. "Karin! Yuzu! Ishida!" He paused. "Ishida?" He slapped his forehead. "We were s'posed to do that project today, weren't we?"

"Really? I forgot all about it." Uryuu's voice oozed sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry." Ichigo looked down at his feet. "It's not due 'til Monday. Can't we do it tomorrow? We're off."

Uryuu shook his head. "Tomorrow's Good Friday. I have to go to church."

Ichigo grimaced. "Can we do it Saturday? I know you can't do it Sunday. Even I'm going to church then."

"Possibly." Uryuu pursed his lips.

Yuzu looked from Uryuu to her brother and back again. "Why don't you go home and do the project right now? We saw the entire park when we were looking for you."

Ichigo looked at Yuzu. "Are you sure?"

"Just go home." Karin folded her arms across her chest.

Ichigo sighed. "Come on, then. Let's get home quickly. I know how much you love sewing."

Uryuu stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. "You do, too. You're just jealous because you have to be the mannequin."

Grimmjow's ears perked up. "Mannequin? Are you modeling the outfit, Berry?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm closer in height to the girl we're making this for."

The teal haired boy grinned. "Hell, what are we waiting around here for? I wanna see that!"

"We don't need an audience, Grimm." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're perfectly right. Audiences are not necessary." Grimmjow held up his digital camera. "However, all fashion shows need some paparazzi!"


	7. Who's Gonna Know?

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. Mwa ha ha. This chapter is so evil. And it amuses. It's scaring me. I think I've gone psycho.

Parings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen, Ichigo x Uryuu?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

* * *

Ichigo stood on a chair in the middle of Uryuu's room. He was wearing jeans that were entirely too tight. "How do girls wear jeans like this?"

Uryuu looked up from his work. He was marking the length that the jeans needed to be. "God only knows how. My question is why do they want to?"

"'Cause it makes their asses look good." Ichigo looked at himself in the full length mirror hanging from Uryuu's door. He was shirtless, displaying the many scars that had accumulated over the years. This one when he fell out of a tree, that one when he picked a fight with the guy who stole his lunch money, each of them looking just as fresh as the next. They all crisscrossed his chest, making intricate patterns. He began to trace them with his finger.

Uryuu pinned the last bit of the leg up and looked at Ichigo. He watched Ichigo's strong hand as it followed the path his scars made. His fingers barely touched his skin, as though they were afraid it would shatter. The raven haired boy was mesmerized by the steady movement, regular like clockwork.

The spell was broken by ringing. Ichigo started. It was his cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" His eyes widened. He looked down and Uryuu and mouthed "It's Grimm." He stepped down from the chair. "Nah. I got home ages ago. No. My sisters are still up. They're _still_ on sugar high from the fair today. Yeah, I know. I wish you could come over." Ichigo received a smack from Uryuu. "I'm too tired... I'm also eating. Grimm! Karin and Yuzu are awake. No! Maybe tomorrow. I'm not promising anything." He sighed. "Just because it's midnight doesn't mean that right now is tomorrow. I mean during the day... You won't get anything for a week if you come over right now. I'm not kidding, Grimm. Thank you. See you tomorrow... Love you, too. Bye." He snapped his cell shut.

Uryuu shook his head. "Why didn't you let the machine pick it up?"

"It said 'Private'!" Ichigo looked down at the jeans. "Where you done with these?"

"Yeah. I finished right before he called."

Ichigo took of the pants and handed the to Uryuu. As he started to pull on his own jeans, he became very grateful that he was male.

Uryuu watched the carrot top slide into his almost fitted pants. "Are those the ones I patched up for you?"

Ichigo zipped his fly and turned to Uryuu. "Yeah. I love these jeans. That's why I asked you to patch them up."

Uryuu studied them some more. "Didn't I give those to you?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Oh, yeah! For my birthday."

Light danced in Uryuu's eyes, and a smiled played around his lips. He turned to his desk and set to work. His hands guided the fabric as it fed into the sewing machine. He spun the pant leg as the machine hemmed. To him, this was tedious work, but he knew it had to be done.

Ichigo sunk into the chair he had been standing on moments ago. He watched Uryuu. He was stitching up the other leg. The machine whirred happily as it met the beginning of it's journey. Uryuu switched it off and began to inspect the jeans. Tiny scissors in hand, Uryuu snipped loose threads as we worked his way around. His touch was delicate, like he was holding ancient clothing from a civilization lost long ago. He severed the final thread and looked at Ichigo. "Would you mind putting these on again? I need to see if I should make any more adjustments."

Ichigo sighed as he took the jeans. "At least they make me look fantastic." He dropped his own jeans to the floor and began the agonizing squeeze into their project. He looked up from his struggle. "Little help here?"

Uryuu smirked. He grabbed the back of the waist of the jeans. Uryuu pulled the jeans up, bringing Ichigo closer. The jeans inched farther up Ichigo's thighs. The two boys' faces were nearer than they should have been, making a blush crept onto Ichigo's cheeks. He looked into Uryuu's eyes. "Who's going to know?" they seemed to be saying. Uryuu tugged the jeans up again, bringing them to a halt on Ichigo's hips. His thumbs rested inside the waistband. 'Who _is_ going to know?" Ichigo thought. He pressed his lips to Uryuu's, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.


	8. Ignorance Is Bliss

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. This chapter was immensely satisfying to write. Unfortunately, it was very poorly written. Most likely, because it is one o'clock in the morning and FanFic will not upload my effing file. I had to copy and paste this whole chapter into a doc that I had already uploaded. Really annoying. Anyways, enjoy.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen, Ichigo x Uryuu?, Isshin x Ryuuken

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

-- Scene/Time change

_"Hichigo"_

* * *

Ichigo woke up to find himself alone in Uryuu's bed. He sat up and looked around. His clothes were neatly folded at the foot of the bed, a note sitting on top of them. He crawled towards the pile and picked up the note. "'Gone to church. Sorry about the bruises. Don't let Grimmjow see. Uryuu.'" Ichigo put the note down. "Bruises?" He got up from the bed and stood in front of the full length mirror. He was naked; last night, he hadn't bothered to put his boxers back on. An assortment of bite marks decorated his neck and shoulders. Four oval bruises marked each hip. He turned around, finding two more, one on each side. A sigh escaped from Ichigo's mouth. "This is just dandy."

_"Talkin' to yerself, King?"_ Behind Ichigo's reflection stood another whose skin was as white as chalk. Ichigo didn't have to look to know that no one was actually there.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not anymore."

The second replica grinned, bearing jet black teeth. _"Some may beg to differ. 'Multiple personalities' means just that. As much as ya want to believe otherwise, I _am_ you, King."_

Ichigo cringed. "Please, don't tell me that. Ignorance is bliss." He turned from the mirror. "Huh. Where is my cell?"

_"On the desk, right where ya left it."_ The image may not have been visible to Ichigo, but unfortunately, he could not escape from the voice.

"Go _away_, Hichigo! I really don't need to deal with you right now." He retrieved his cell phone and started to get dressed.

_"Oh? Bigger fish to fry, have we?"_ The voice taunted his host.

Ichigo pulled his belt through the loops. "Yes, actually. I need to think of an excuse for ignoring Grimmjow." He tugged his t-shirt over his head.

_"Ahh. Ignorance is bliss, right?"_

Ichigo nodded. "Thought we already established that." He picked up his school bag and began to trudge down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, he proceeded into the living room. He kept walking into the kitchen, but retraced his steps. "Dad?"

Sure enough, Isshin Kurosaki sat on Ryuuken's lap, hungrily thrusting his tongue down the other man's throat.

Ichigo closed his eyes, only to find the image ingrained in his mind. His eyes quickly flew open again. "Dad!"

Isshin reluctantly withdrew his mouth from Ryuuken's and looked over his shoulder. "Ichigo! What are you doing at Mommy's house?"

Ryuuken rolled his eyes. "Please refrain from calling me that, Isshin."

Ichigo's eyes were wide. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Uh, we didn't finish the project until it was really late, so I just stayed over. We kinda got... caught up."

Isshin beamed happily. "Ah, well. I know you'll always be safe here. Mommy will look after you."

Ryuuken pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, perfectly mimicking Uryuu. "Didn't I _just_ get done telling you not to call me that?"

"Aw." Isshin pouted. "But it fits you so well." He nipped at Ryuuken's neck.

Ichigo quietly slipped out of the house before he had to watch any more tongue wars. "That totally proved my point, by the way. That was the last thing I needed to see. Or even know about."

--

Grimmjow sat at home, staring at his phone. He had been waiting all morning for it to ring. The digital clock on his nightstand read "3:00 PM." He sighed. Ichigo had never slept in past eleven thirty. Ever. He remembered their conversation from the previous night. Ichigo didn't want him to come over, which was odd. He was always welcome in the Kurosaki house. He had also been threatened. It was very unlike Ichigo to threaten Grimmjow with anything. Especially not something as serious as no sex for a week. He was just about to dial Ichigo's number when the phone finally rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Grimm. It's me." Ichigo sounded almost like he was pinching his nose.

Grimmjow smiled to himself. He knew his berry would call sooner or later. "You okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine. Just a little head cold." Coughing erupted from the phone. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine. Do you still want to come over?"

Grimmjow sighed. He was worried that something horrible had happened, but relief had come in the form of a cold. "I'm fine. Go to sleep. You sound like you could use some."

Ichigo sneezed. "Thanks, Grimm. 'Preciate it."

--

Ichigo snapped his cell shut. "Geez. That really hurts." He rubbed his nose. "I should've used the good nose plug." He smiled. "That was an amazing bit of acting, though, if I do say so myself."


	9. Paint the Town Pink

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. I am so evil. Bahaha. Poor Grimmjow. I'm loving this.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen, Ichigo x Uryuu?, Isshin x Ryuuken

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia, pink limousines. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

-- Scene/Time change

* * *

Ichigo sat in Byakuya's living room, waiting for him to return with the limo. He'd been wanting to join the gang on their trip to the club every Saturday for months, but he was always busy. He watched Uryuu, who was lying on the floor. His chest rose and fell, steady like the beating of Ichigo's heart, which was a little too loud for Ichigo's taste. He was nervous; he was going to see Grimmjow at the club. Ichigo hadn't talked to him for longer than five minutes since the "incident" with Uryuu, and, quite frankly, Ichigo would have preferred it to stay that way. As guilty as he felt about it, he wasn't so sure he didn't want to do it again.

"S'matter, Ichigo? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rangiku stood in front of Ichigo, looking concerned. She was the only one in the room who was standing; her constricting black dress kept her from comfortably sitting.

"Nothin's the matter." Ichigo shook his head. Rangiku didn't look convinced, so he continued. "I had a cold yesterday, and I'm still a little out of it. I accidentally took the nighttime meds." He smiled. 'What good is a lie if you can't recycle it a few times?' he thought.

"Ah." Rangiku smirked. "Forgot we were going clubbing?"

Ichigo sighed. "Didn't look at the label. I took the first thing I could find that said 'Cold' on it." He jumped, startled by the loud honking outside the house. "I take it Byakuya's here."

"Yeah." Uryuu stretched his arms, resembling a cat. "That sounds annoying enough to be something he'd rent." He lazily pulled himself to his feet. "Shall we?" He held his hand out to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the offering. "We shall." He cursed himself for succumbing to Uryuu's charms. The two boys stepped into the night. As the vehicle they would be riding in came into view, Ichigo abruptly stopped walking.

Uryuu turned to him. "It's not that bad, Ichigo." He mentally slapped himself for using the other boy's first name.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo was looking at a rose-colored stretch limo. "How do you ride in something like that every week?"

Uryuu shrugged his shoulders. "You'll get used to it." He opened the door and climbed in, Ichigo reluctantly following.

The carrot top sighed as he settled himself inside the limousine. "I really hope I don't have to."

--

"Stop it, Grimm." Ichigo swatted Grimmjow's hand away from his collar.

"You need to loosen up, Berry. Lemme unbutton the shirt just a little bit. At least enough for you to breathe." Grimmjow reached over to try and undo the shirt again.

Ichigo's black dress shirt was buttoned all the way to the top to cover up the marks left by his encounter with Uryuu. "No, Grimm. I want it like this. Now leave it alone."

Grimmjow sighed. "You're no fun." He turned his attention instead to the bottom of the shirt. "Why is it tucked in?" He reached for the shirt, trying to pull it from the waistband.

"Because I tucked it in. Will you please leave my clothing alone?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to dress me."

Grimmjow's hands fell to his sides. "Okay. If that's the way you're gonna be, then fine." He swiveled his chair around to face the bar.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who was pathetically stirring his drink with a straw. 'Just when I thought it wasn't possible, he managed to make me feel more guilty than I already do,' Ichigo thought. He turned his chair to face Grimmjow. "Grimm..."

The teal haired boy glanced over at Ichigo, returned to whisking his drink, then looked back again. "Why don't we blow this popsicle stand and go back to my place?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Uryuu tapped him on the shoulder. "A word, Kurosaki?" Uryuu took hold of Ichigo's shoulder and spun the carrot top to face him. "I just got a call from your father—"

"What is my dad doing calling you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "I assume you are well aware of the relationship between your father and mine."

A shudder scampered down Ichigo's spine as he remembered the image of his Isshin and Ryuuken. "All too well..."

"Then you have your answer. Your father told me that your family is having dinner tonight at my place." Uryuu paused. "Now." The look in Uryuu's eyes suggested a little more than a family meal.

Ichigo's eyes traveled from Grimmjow to Uryuu. One more time wouldn't hurt anybody. "Fine. Got a car?"

Uryuu nodded. "But not a license."

"Who needs a license?" Ichigo chuckled. "Gimmie the keys; I'll drive home." He took the keys from Uryuu and the two boys left the club together without ever looking back.


	10. If I Fail

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. This isn't my best chapter. I can't write song fics very well, trust me, I've tried. It's not pretty. And I'm also having a total freak out. My Zune decided to be a spazz muffin and have an emotional breakdown. It's not working AT ALL. I'ma have to send it to Microsoft. Gosh. Scary stuff. Oh. About the whole "It's a song fic" thing. I don't like writing them, mostly because I can't. But I woke up, and my Zune (before it was being a spazz muffin) was playing this song. I just kind of _knew_ that I was supposed to use it for my next chapter. I didn't want to piss the voices off (haha, just kidding. No voices. Really more of a feeling), so I went with it. This is the result. I like it, even though it sucks. Sorry about my ranting. Just needed to get that out there. OH! The song is "If I Fail" by Cartel.

Pairings: Ichgio x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Gin x Aizen, Isshin x Ryuuken, Ichigo x Uryuu (one-sided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia, pink limousines. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

_Song Lyrics_

* * *

"_Time to go. This is goodbye," she said.__  
Will it ever get easier to live like this?  
And kiss the cheek, or I can't kiss you anymore._

Uryuu's finger hovered over the "Scan" button on his stereo. He sighed and brought his hand back to the keyboard. 'Figures that this song is playing while I'm IMing Ichigo,' he thought. 'So ironically fitting.' His fingers flitted away, and every so often, he was lucky enough to devour one of Ichigo's short and obviously rushed messages.

_And I, I would honestly love you now,__  
But I would lovingly let you down.  
Oh, I have the hardest time resisting you._

'God, I hope I don't sound that pathetic.' His eyes skimmed his words to Ichigo. He sighed with relief. He wasn't that obvious yet. His eyes lit up as his computer signaled a new message. He scrolled down, finally bringing his screen to a halt at Ichigo's IM.

_And, oh ooh whoa oh oh, if you  
If you feel the same way,  
Then how can we be friends?_

"Uryuu, I can't talk right now. Not with you. Thanks to my dad's big mouth, Grimmjow knows, and he is pissed. It'd be best if we stopped seeing each other the way we have been."

Uryuu's eyes widened, his mouth agape. For a second, he contemplated locking the front door. And possibly fleeing to a foreign country. Germany would be nice. His mind then traveled to the more pressing matter. Ichigo wanted to stop screwing around with him.

_He's right, you know.  
We can't go on like this._

'Maybe this could work out for the better.' He began typing again. His message basically proposed that Ichigo leave Grimmjow and date him instead. 'Grimmjow'll probably break up with him anyways. He might as well head the problem off now.'

_And, oh, I'd try to give you everything  
And if I fail, well, then I failed,  
But at least I gave you something._

Uryuu leaned back in his chair. 'This could be a nice change.' A flashing on the screen indicated that Ichigo had replied.

"No. I love Grimm. Getting with you was just a bad decision. You really don't want to tick him off anymore than you already have, so just drop it."

He was stunned. 'A bad decision? That's all I am to him? Just a bad decision?'

_I could put my trust in giving up__  
The heart that makes the difference.  
And how could you afford to settle down?  
When I, I would promise to love you now  
But I would lovingly let you down._

He typed back. "You don't mean that. Just leave him already. Don't put it off any longer than you have to. It's cruel to lead him on like that." He sent it, satisfied that he could make Ichigo admit his true feelings. 'Just because Ichigo says he doesn't want to be with me, it doesn't mean it's true.'

_Oh, I have the hardest time resisting you  
And, oh ooh whoa oh oh, if you  
If you feel the same way,  
Then how can we be friends?_

Uryuu looked at his radio, tempted to turn it off. He felt like the song was mocking him. He reached for the power switch but was distracted by blinking out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo had returned his message.

"Uryuu... I don't want you. I don't think I ever did. Stop kidding yourself and get back to your own life. I don't need you interfering with mine."

_He's right, you know.  
We can't go on like this.  
And, oh, I'd try to give you everything  
And if I fail, well, the I failed  
But at least I gave you something._

Uryuu slammed the stereo's switch down and signed off of AIM. He almost called up Ichigo to start venting at his answering machine but was struck by inspiration before he even reached his phone. 'Ichigo... If you don't want to like me by yourself, I will _make _you like me.'


	11. Commercial Break

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. I deeply apologize for the delay. I wrote the beginning, but I was just so tired that I had to go to bed, so I lost the rest of the story. I don't like how I ended it, but I can't think of anything better. (I'm also still distressed about my whole Zune situation. If Microsoft can't fix it, they're gonna send me a "refurbished" one. How stupid is that?) Anyhow, please try to enjoy it a little more than I did. Song is "The Tide" by The Spill Canvas

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Isshin x Ryuuken, Ichigo x Uryuu (again?!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia, pink limousines, obnoxiously peppy sales women. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

_Song Lyrics_

_-- _Scene/Time change

**-Text Messages**

* * *

Ichigo sat on Grimmjow's couch, watching something so woefully educational that it made his brain weep. He wanted something that would either put him to sleep or keep his thoughts from going where they shouldn't, and if this show couldn't succeed at doing one of the two then nothing could. However, his attention was quickly captured by Grimmjow, who had fallen asleep on the floor. His fingers were loosely clasped around a bottle of sake, and a half-empty bowl of Doritos lay in front of him.

He looked back at the TV, remembering why he was watching this incredibly mind-numbing, yet forcefully fascinating show in the first place. When his eyes found the screen again, he noticed that it was no longer droning about whatever it was that he had been watching. Instead, a frightfully cheerful young lady stood behind a counter with a box labeled BAM! in her hand. Ichigo began to wonder if he had accidentally changed the channel. 'Maybe it was a survival instinct. Get rid of the source before it bores you to death,' he thought. He picked up the remote and pressed "Info." A pop-up on the bottom of the screen read "Discovering the Science behind Flight Simulators." He exited the summary. 'That sounds like something interesting enough to make completely dull. This must a commercial.'

Ichigo watched the girl; she talked to loud and waved her arms around, looking wholeheartedly excited all the while. Her painfully joyous attitude was giving him a headache. 'Commercials like this should be illegal to show between one and five in the morning,' he mused. Since it took so much energy to watch a simple ad, his thoughts turned to other things. Thoughts became memories, and memories became questions. Did he handle the situation with Uryuu right? Would it have been easier to submit to his suggestion and leave Grimm?

He realized that he was the villain, the root of all his problems: betraying Grimmjow, hurting Uryuu, violating everyone's trust; each and every thing that was going wrong could all ultimately be traced back to him. Maybe he should just give up on love, hell, even life in general. If there weren't any decisions to be made, it was guaranteed that he couldn't make any wrong ones.

_He can't understand__  
How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends.  
His mother whispers quietly,_  
"_Heaven's not a place that you go when you die.  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive,  
So live for the moment.  
And take this advice; live by every word:  
Love is just a hoax, so forget anything that you have heard,  
And live for the moment now."_

An extraordinarily loud commercial for some angsty teenage drama interrupted his thoughts. He watched as men were slapped, women screamed, and girls cried their eyes out. It ended with a bang, literally. The last thing before the next ad (The Energizer Bunny. Keeps going and going and going...) was a flash of light and a noise resembling a gunshot.

Grimmjow sat up, flipping the bowl of Doritos. "The fuck was that?" He looked around, blinking heavily.

Ichigo smiled. "The TV."

"Oh. I knew that." Grimmjow started to pick up the mess he had made. "Was just testin' ya, that's all."

Ichigo slid off the couch and assisted Grimmjow in his attempt to clean. "Like the Emergency Broadcast System?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Exactly." The show Ichigo had been watching returned. "Why are you watching this crap?"

"I was hoping it'd put me to sleep." Ichigo stuck his tongue out. "Or maybe bored the life out of me. I can see the headlines now. 'Death by Sheer and Utter Boredom. Is it Possible?'"

Grimmjow paused as he watched the TV. "With this kind of show? Anything is possible."

--

Ichigo lay in Grimmjow's bed, staring at the ceiling. Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around Ichigo like he was a giant teddy bear. Even though it was now four o'clock, he still had not slept for longer than five minutes at a time. Fortunately for him, though, his brain had ceased work a couple hours ago. His thoughts essentially consisted of elevator music and dancing monkeys.

The vibrating of his cell phone awakened him from his stupor. He reached over to the nightstand table where it was located and brought it to his face. "New Text Message?" He flipped up the phone and opened the message.

**-Hey, Kurosaki. How does a midnight swim sound?  
(XO, Uryuu)**


	12. Swimming at Sunrise

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. Twentieth chapter!! And the hundredth page in my composition notebook. Party. It's also been exactly one month since I posted the first chapter (It's midnight. Good enough for me). I have noticed that none of y'all like Uryuu. :( He's my fav. That's why I keep bringing him back. Love him to death, I do. Like I love this chapter. It's really, really, really, really short though (I'll try to make a really long next chapter to make up for this one). I'm really sorry that it's so effing short. I could not possibly think of any way to make this longer (Without making myself extremely uncomfortable. Can't write where it would have gone. I can read it, just cannot, _cannot, _absolutely cannot write it. Sorry). So this really is very not me. Kind of uh, lacking, I think, in the plot department. But I also think it's cool and cute in a psycho, perverted kinda way. I'll probably be the only one that finds this amusing or entertaining in any way, shape, or form, though, with my luck. By the way, I see that the majority of you that are reviewing are not enjoying, so... don't enjoy. What do I care?

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Isshin x Ryuuken, Ichigo x Uryuu (yes, again)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia, pink limousines, obnoxiously peppy sales women, fantasies, clingy towels. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ichigo could not believe he was standing on a beach with Uryuu at five thirty in the morning. To be honest, Uryuu could not believe it either, but for slightly different reasons.

Ichigo could not believe that he had been talked into standing on a beach with Uryuu at five thirty-two in the morning. Uryuu could not believe that he had managed to talk Ichigo into going to the beach at five thirty-six in the morning. Actually, he could not believe that he had been able to talk Ichigo into anything at all.

Ichigo could not believe he was holding Uryuu's hand as waved nipped at their knees on a beach at five forty-three in the morning. Uryuu could not believe that Ichigo was really holding his hand.

Ichigo could not believe that he was kissing Uryuu on a beach at five forty-eight in the morning. Uryuu could not believe that it was so easy to win Ichigo back, stealing him right out of Grimmjow's arms.

Ichigo could not believe that he was making a wish for Uryuu on a beach at five fifty-five in the morning. Uryuu could not believe how amusing it was to think that it was five fifty-five in the morning. Oh, and he also could not believe how sweet Ichigo was being. But seriously, five fifty-five? What a riot.

Ichigo could not believe that he was watching the sun rise with Uryuu on his lap on a beach at six o'clock in the morning. Uryuu could not believe that Ichigo hadn't left him alone on the beach yet (at six four in the morning).

Ichigo could not believe he was trying to screw Uryuu on a beach at six ten in the morning. Uryuu could not believe that he was stopping Ichigo's attempts (because all the most romantic fantasies involve having sex on a beach at sunset/sunrise).

Ichigo could not believe that he was walking to Uryuu's house to have the sex they didn't have on a beach at six fifteen in the morning. Uryuu couldn't believe his luck.


	13. Apology Accepted

Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. Sorry I was a li'l mean last chapter. I was tired and cranky (More that usual, I mean). Anyways, this chapter is fantabulous. I love it. It fixed everything so haha. Enjoy (:  
P.S. I just started a prequel, since I dunno what to do here. Check the pro. "Before the Shenanigans of Karakura High School"

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, Urahara x Yoruichi, Renji x Byakuya, Isshin x Ryuuken

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing, prank calls, bad British accents, lying, cheating, angst, drama, strippers, coke spikers, violence if you're a wimp, fluff, starving eaglets, gossip, male pregnancy, circuses, modeling, tight jeans, Uryuu on top, schizophrenia, pink limousines, obnoxiously peppy sales women, fantasies, clingy towels. Don't like, don't read.

'Thoughts'

-- Scene/Time change

* * *

"It's really hot out here." Ichigo sighed. The weather? That's the official "Lamest Conversation Topic Ever." Had it really become that awkward to be around Grimmjow?

"Mm-hm." Grimmjow stared intently at a tree at the other end of the park like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He wouldn't look at Ichigo for fear of strangling him. "I—" He took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, who was still examining the tree. "Can't do what anymore?"

"Us."

The color drained from Ichigo's face. "All this time we've been going out and you've failed to notice that until _just now_?" He fought back tears; Grimmjow was the last person Ichigo wanted to see him cry.

Grimmjow broke his staring contest with the tree and looked at Ichigo. "Until now, you haven't been cheating on me with Ishida."

--

Ichigo shot up in bed, sweating. 'It was just a dream,' he thought. 'Relax. Only a dream.' He hadn't realized until that very moment just how completely devastated he would be if Grimmjow ever decided to leave him.

Uryuu appeared next to him, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

'It's now or never.' Ichigo sighed. "We need to talk."

Ichigo could have sworn he saw relief in Uryuu's eyes. "About?"

"Me and you." Ichigo turned so he was facing Uryuu. "I can't sneak around like this with you."

"I know."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

Uryuu nodded. "I thought about it last night. I know you wouldn't leave Grimmjow for me." He looked at his lap. "I was going to apologize at the beach, but..."

"We kinda got carried away," Ichigo finished. "You're right, though. I wouldn't leave him for anyone." He paused. "I'm worried that he'll leave _me._"

"Oh, please." Uryuu rolled his eyes. "If you went on a mass murdering spree and, in the process, killed all his friends, he still wouldn't leave you." He smiled. "You found yourself a great guy. Hold on tight and don't ever let go."

"Don't worry. I will." Ichigo climbed out of the bed and started to pull his jeans on.

Uryuu cocked his head to the side. "Where are you going? Your dad's coming over soon for breakfast. I'm sure he'll have no problem with you being here."

"If I had been at my house when you texted me, I would stay, but I was at Grimm's." Ichigo yanked his t-shirt over his head.

Uryuu's eyes widened. "You really have to learn when to say no."

Ichigo slipped his cell into his back pocket. "Maybe you have to learn when to not be so damn persuasive." He opened Uryuu's bedroom door and turned to look at him. "Sorry about all this." Ichigo left the room.

Uryuu fell back on his bed. "It's not your fault, Kurosaki."

--

Ichigo stood in the rain on Grimmjow's door step. 'How am I going to explain this?' He shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door, which swung open at his touch. He crept inside. "Grimm? You here? Hello?"

Grimmjow walked into the living room clad in only a towel, which was clinging to his hips like a needy boyfriend. "Look who's back."

Ichigo stepped towards Grimmjow. "Grimm, I—"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer. He sighed and kissed Ichigo. "I don't care. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow again. "I'm still sorry." He paused. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Grimmjow smiled. "C'mon." He turned towards the stairs.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pointed at the towel. "Leave that here."

"Gladly."

Ichigo linked his arm in Grimmjow's. 'Just in case, I should probably keep him away from the park for a while...'


End file.
